Our Future
by shattered22
Summary: Yugi and the rest get sent to the future and meet their future kids! What shocks will be in store for them? What secrets will be revealed? Will hearts break and minds go insane? If so who's? Will I ever stop asking questions? I will if you read and review! Warning: Mentions of Mpreg, crazy stalking people, bit of emotional drama, blood, and singing! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Don't worry! I'm not giving up on my other story! I just wanna try something different, I don't think it will be long, maybe 10 or so chapters-OH! And I'm gonna try short chapters this time, to see if I like it better longer or shorter! WARNING: This is yaio fanfiction. That means boyxboy. No like-y no read-y!

Yami: Shattered22 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She does not own anything except any OC (original characters) And thank God she doesn't!

Me(Glaring): HEY! WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Yami(Sweating): Nothing! On with the fic!

Pairings: YugixYami BakuraxRyou SetoxJoey MarikxMalik DukexTriston MaixSerentiy NoahxMokuba

* * *

It was a sunny day in Domino City, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was going great!

**SLAM!**

**CRASH!**

**THUD!**

Never mind. Seto came running to the bottom of the stairs to see where the noise came from, if it was one of his poor employees, they would surely be fired. But when he came to the scene of the crime, he couldn't help but smirk a little bit. There on the floor next to the stairs was Noah, struggling to get up with his new legs, and Mokuba trying-but failing-to contain his laughter.

Noah scowled at them and said "Well are you going to help me or not?" Seto helped Noah up to his feet just as Mokuba was finally able to contain his laughter. "What happened?" Seto asked. Mokuba grinned and told him what had happened moments before.

_Flashback~_

_Noah was walking with Mokuba as they headed down for lunch. Noah had been put back into the normal world thanks to Kaiba .Corp technology, he had made amends with the Kaiba brothers and was now living with them in Domino City. But he was still not used to his body fully._

"_Can't wait to see what's for lunch, I'm starved!" Mokuba said to the green haired boy. "You sure you don't need any help walking? You haven't had a body in years!" Noah glared at the black haired boy "I can do just fine on my own! If you happened to forget-my intelligence is far greater than anything known to man ki-"_

_His sentence was caught off when he suddenly tripped on his own two feet….and fell straight down the last flight of stairs. Then waited for Seto to come as Mokuba laughed at his misfortune. "Great intelligence, huh?" And that was the moment Seto finally got there. _

_End Flashback~_

"Well it's your own fault for bragging, it's Karma." Mokuba said to the two boys-more specifically-Noah. "Whatever." He said.

When suddenly, a white flash blinded their vision and all three of them were transported to….**(A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**

* * *

Oh I'm evil! I think….please review, this story will only last maybe 10 chapters, sorry for the bad writing if it's not that good, I suck at a lot of things...so yeah.

REVIEW! please ^-^


	2. WHAT THE HELL!

Disclaimer: Shattered22 doesn't own Yugioh or anything else!

Big shout out to my new friend EVIL IS AWESOME

You are awesome!

Me: ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

It was a normal day in Domino for the gang of friends as they hung out in the game shop. They were talking and somehow ended up on the topic of the future. "I'm going to be a dancer, I can feel it!" Tea said. "How about you guys?" She asked. "I want to help out kids, maybe work in a hospital." Serenity said smiling. "I wanna run the game shop, and maybe improve it too!" Said Yugi. "I'm not sure what I wanna do yet" Said Joey in his accent, the others nodded in agreement. "I wonder who we'll spend the rest of our lives with." Stated Mai, the others looked a bit confused. She continued "_I mean_ who do you think we'll marry, or if we'll have a family of our own." They thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I have no idea" Duke said.

Then, out of no where, a bright light blinded them as they screamed and were transported to the same place the Kaiba brothers were.

_~Traveling through Time and Space~_

They all(Kaiba brothers included) fell onto a tiled floor in a pile. "Get off me mutt!" Kaiba yelled as Joey landed on him, the strange thing was that, he actually wanted the blond to stay on top of him….he blamed sleep lose….yeah….that was it….right? What the CEO didn't know was that the blond felt the same, which scared him, he was probably sick, yeah, that was it….

After everybody was up on their feet and not trying to kill each other, they looked around. "What are we doing at school?" Triston said, confused. Indeed, they were at school, but it looked different, newer, and the lockers were clean, they had better cameras and some plants were in the hallway. "WHAT THE HELL!?" A voice roared behind them, as they turned around and came face to face with a 15 year old girl, she had straight blond hair and bangs that covered her left eye, she had black streaks in her hair and pink pointy tips at the end, dark blue skinny jeans with a chain on her belt hoop, black T-shirt, and black leather boots, she also had the millennium necklace. She had amethyst eyes and looked almost exactly like Yugi!

"Who are you?" Asked a very shocked Yugi, as the the others stared open mouthed at her. The girl was looking at them with wide eyes and said, "I'm Alexandra. Alexandra Moto. Who are you?" "Yugi...Moto." He said…..They all screamed "AAHHHHHHHH?!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They all turned to see two girls, one with shaggy blond hair that went to her upper back, baggy blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with a blue stripe going across her middle, she had deep blue eyes. The other girl to her left had brown hair that went to her upper back in a low ponytail, she wore a black tank top with dark blue jeans and trench coat, she stood proud and tall with honey brown eyes that stared straight into your soul and could make any strong man cry. "What's it to you." Seto said coldly at the brunette. She glared back at him and said, "Well, based on the look of things you're in the future. Probably the work of the millenium items, you're in the future, Seto Kaiba, and I'm your daughter, Michelle Kaiba" She stated calmly with her eyes narrowed at them. "DAUGHTER!?" The gang and brothers yelled with wide eye, and fell over anime style.

* * *

XD How about that! I'm working on the next chapter for my other story "Gonna Watch a Show" If you don't know about it you should read it. Please review and read!You guys are awesome! Talk to ya later ~Shattered22


	3. D-Dad?

HELLO MORTALS! Yes i am alive, sorry i haven't been updating, my aunt just had her baby shower and I can't wait! so here's another chapter of "Our future"

Alexandra: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Shattered22, if it did, Yugi and Yami would never be apart.

Me(Grinning sheepishly): I forgot to mention….in this story Tea is a bitch, so welcome Tea haters, and see ya Tea lovers!

Michelle: Just get on with the story!

Me(Glaring): HEY! I call the shots!...now on with the story!

* * *

"DAUGHTER!?" Everybody yelled again, Michelle sighed "Yes and now we have some thing we need to get done, no one can know your names, don't talk to anyone, got it?" She turned to the blond next to her, "Katie, stay with them" She looked at Alexandra "Take them to one of the empty classrooms, we don't know how long they'll be here and that necklace of yours isn't going to help us. I need to get our bags be back in a minute." She said and then walked away in another direction.

Alex sighed, "Well, come on. Lets go inside, no one will see you then." And with that she went inside a classroom, the blond-Katie, said "I'll text everyone else about this." And followed Alex through the door she went through.

Everyone was cautious, but followed the two girls inside. When they walked in, they were met with the strong scent of Febreze**(A/N: NOT MINE!)** and the sight of a normal high school classroom, some stray papers scattered here and there, and music instruments, posters, and other things all around the room. They dubbed it as the music room, Alex and Katie leaned against the teacher's desk as the rest leaned or sat on the student's desks'.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Katie decided to speak up. "Well," She said. "My name's Katie, or Kat, whichever you prefer. Nice ta see ya." The others looked at the girl and Yugi smiled and waved "Hi, I'm Yugi, this is Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Mai, Serenity, Seto-or Kaiba, Mokuba and Noah." The short boy said, pointing to each person as he said their name.

Alex smiled at them and said "Well, It's nice to meet you, even if we already know you in this time period. We probably shouldn't answer too many serious questions so we don't change the future." Bakura glared at her and said "If we ask you something we're gonna want to know."

"Oh great, they're not here on hour and my dad's yami is already making threats!" Groaned a female voice. They turned their heads toward the door and saw a white haired girl with spiky tips, she wore normal blue jeans, a dark blue tank top under a black leather jacket and black leather boots. She also wore the millennium ring and a smirk on her face. "D-Dad?" Came Ryou's response, the girl smirked "Well nice to see you to dad, my name's Samantha by the way." She gave them a death glare that almost killed them and grit her teeth a little, "But call me Sam if you don't want me to set you on fire and send the body parts to your loved ones."

They sweat dropped as she walked into the classroom and sat in the teacher's chair, leaning back, "Remind me why we're meeting in _school_, during _summer_!" Katie rolled her eyes and 3 girls came running in "Sorry I'm late!" "This room is getting crowded!" "Touch me and you die!" Came their answers'.

The first one stood next to Mai, she had brown-blond hair that went to her lower back, brown eyes, skinny jeans, and Mai's top "I'm your kid, Ally don't ask about the hair." She said simply. The second had Duke's hair and earrings, skinny jeans, a brown leather jacket over a green tank top, and brown leather boots, she stood next to him and said "I'm Chris, and your's." The third and final was the one that shocked them the most, she looked exactly like Marik! The only difference was that she had some white glitter in her top, black leather boots, and her sandy hair came to her lower back. She stood next to him and said "I'm Sandy, I'm your's, and if you want proof I'll make you choke yourself with my Rod." Yep, she was his.

Michelle came into the room and sat next to Seto and the Kaiba brothers. "I don't care if you don't believe me, but I have things I need to get done so lets get this over with. Call me Mitch, by the way."She said. "So...you're really Ni-sama's daughter?" Asked Mokuba. "Yep" She nodded. "D-Dad?" Was all Ryou could say, everybody looked at him, his mouth was slightly agape, and with wide eyes. He finally seemed to snap out of his shock at whipped his head towards his future daughter.

She was staring at Ryou, her head tilted slightly. "What?" He asked, "Nothing, I just found out why everyone says I look like you, I can kinda see it." Was her response, "Well, Chris looks more like her dad then anyone of us." Teased Ally, "Hey!" She glared at the other girl. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty? Can I go home now?" Katie said, "Ever heard of having fun-living with a little adventure-a little rebellion-thats _good_, healthy even!" Sandy said, gesturing with her hands.

Alex sighed, "Look, can you tell us what happened, "Well, we were talking about the future and there was a white light, then we were here." Triston said. The group of girls nodded and thought for a moment, their dads' had millennium items, they must have all activated at once to answer there questions. When Sam voiced their thoughts the agreed, it was their only choice either way.

So they agreed to stay in the school for as long as the others were here, and answer as many questions as they could. "How about we get some sleep, It'll be dark soon anyway." Mitch suggested, the others nodded and went inside the sleeping bags the girls' got from their lockers.

* * *

Here's another chapter of "Our Future"

Next time: The Girls and gang go out on a walk through the park, who will they run into, and why some of the girls singing?

Cookie Monster: COOKIES!(Steals my plate of cookies)

Me(Holding a knife): GIVE ME MY COOKIES BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Cookie Monster: AHHHHHHHHHHH!?1?! #$#%$#R-...

Me(Holding bloody knife with blue hair):...You saw nothing….(Starts to walk towards you slowly)..._Ring around the rosie….a pocket full of posies…._(Hold knife to your neck)..._ashes….ashes…..you all….burn…..down_….READ AND REVIEW XD (EVIL LAUGH)


	4. Grusome two-some, or maybe just the one

"WHAT!?" Marik yelled, the others had shocked and curious expressions.

Sandy simply pulled the smaller girl onto her lap, while said girl blushed, but nuzzled into her shoulder.

"We're together, gotta problem with it?" Sandy glared at them, so help them God, if they hurt her love….

"J-just a bit of a surprise is all." Marik stuttered, he knew that she would do anything for the other girl, he could see it in her eyes.

Then both the rod and the puzzle glowed, while the others looked at the two, looks like it was gonna be a duet. Sandy took a deep breath and started.**(**_**Sandy-Bold italics**_**,** _Alex- italics,__Both- underlined italics__**)**_

_**She says I smell like safety and home**_

_**I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"**_

_**I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah**_

_**This could be good, this could be good**_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_What's your favorite word?_

_You like kissing girls?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_She says that people stare 'cuz we look so good together_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_ _[x2]_

_**I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays **__[x2]_

_Love is patient, love is kind [x4]_

_**My love, my love, my love, my love**_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

They were surprised by their voices, they were great! '_Wow, my little girls all grown up! Wait...d-did I just say MY little girl? Wow, guess I'm getting the hang of this whole father thing!' _Marik thought

While Malik thought '_If the girl hurts her….she will be in a whole other world of pain! Wait- why am I think like this!? She's not MY daughter….but still….I can't help but feel like I know her!' _While everyone else was thinking…..

'_Holy crap they're GOOD!"_

…..so yeah…..

~TIME SKIP~

They were walking down the street, Sandy had her arm around Alex's waist, the others had already gotten over the shock of them together.

"_Hello!" _A voice said, making them all jump. They turned and saw a girl, about 12 years old, short, shoulder length turquoise hair, and storm gray eyes. She wore baggy blue jeans, a white shirt with purple strips, a yellow vest over it, and a necklace with a duel monster card on it.

Michelle glared at her, "What the hell Kelly! You keep scaring everyone!" Said girl simply smirked and shrugged.

"Well, I _like_ scaring people, besides-who are they? What do they want? Where did they come from? Do they like video games? Or Duel Monsters? What do they like to do? Can I say hi? Do they know who I am? Are you gonna introduce me? What's their favorite colo-"

Her voice was cut off by a hand, a hand that came from a boy who had finally caught up with her after running after her for a _very_ long time to catch up with her. "MMMMMMMMMM!"

The boy caught his breath and said "How the hell do you run so fast!?" Well, shouted, actually. Kelly shrugged, the boy said, "Hi, I'm Karter. This is my twin sister Kelly, she can be….eccentric."

The boy had black hair that went to his back-like Mokuba, he had a lavender long sleeved shirt with a white leather vest over it, black pants and shoes, a duel monsters necklace-like his sister's- around his neck, he also had storm gray eyes.

"So….who are you?" he asked, they then explained to them what had happened.

"Oh…." was all he boy said, his sister on the other hand….

" .GOD!" she yelled, "Wait a second." she turned towards Mokuba and walked up to him and….measured how tall they were? "HA!" She yeled, startling them. She grinned, "It took time traveling into a future when he's, like, twelve years old, but I'm finally taller than my mom! YES!"

And Mokuba could only utter one word….

"M-mom?"

He fainted.

* * *

HI!

Yes, yes I know-I'm a bitch! So sorry, but my week has been crazy, to say the least.

But, give me reviews and I WILL update faster, love you all my faithful readers, until next time

~Shattered22

P.S.-REVIEW!...CAKE!...?...


	5. SHUT UP!

Hey! Yep, I'm alive, I've been really lazy, but if I get more reviews I promise to update faster! I have no life! It's just the laziness

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the songs, not the show. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. DX

Okay! Lets do this! REVIEW! THEY BRING LIGHT TO MY DARKNESS!

P.S: _Italics=Michelle __Italics Underlined=Katie_ **Bold=Both**

* * *

"AHH HAHA!" Kelly laughed, the others looked at her like she was crazy, Karter went over to Noah and measured their height as well, Noah was taller than him, which made the other boy huff in frustration.

Kelly smirked at her twin, knowing full well that she had won their bet. "Hand it over card boy."

Karter huffed, but gave her twenty dollars nonetheless, while the others looked at them curiously. "The twins have this silly bet that when they are almost the same size as their parents, they measure themselves and see who's taller than them first." Ally explained, seeing their confusion as to why Karter gave money to Kelly.

Noah's eyes widened, realizing what she just said. "Wait, wait….did you just say their parents..then that means…." he said trailing off, the others quickly catching on.

"Shit" she cursed, "Well, you were gonna find out anyway, so we may as well tell you now. But, um, as…._fun_, as it would be explaining this, um, me and Chris have to, um, go practice, and, uh, my moms' are probably worried."

"Yeah," Chris continued, "My dads' won't like it if I'm late for, uh, um-managing the store! Yeah! So, um-GOTTA GO!" She yelled, and the two girls ran like the devil himself**(A/N: Not trying to offend anyone!) **was chasing them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment….

Then all hell broke lose.

"I'm gonna be a MOM?!"

"Am I married?"

"Do we know each other?"

"Where's my Yami!"

"What happened to my company!?"

"What did they mean by 'Moms' and 'Dads'!?"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Everyone stopped and turned to Michelle, who was fuming, you _never_ want to mess with an angry Kaiba.

She took a deep breath, and spoke again, thankfully more calmly, "Look, I know you probably have lots of questions, but you need to calm down so we can explain, okay?" She asked, they all nodded and followed her to a nice, grassy spot shaded by the trees nearby.

"Okay," she said "Raise your hand if you have a question, got it- good."

Alex the said "We wanted to keep it from you so you wouldn't freak out." Katie then continued for her, "We saw how you acted around each other, and realized that you weren't together yet." Sam spoke up next, "We didn't want to mess anything up either."

Kelly then grinned at them, "But," She paused for dramatic effect, "Now I can do this." She looked at Karter, stuck her tongue out at him, and then began to mock him. "I'm taller than _you_! I'm taller than _you_!"

Kater glared at her, "I'm smarter!" he shot back.

"Faster!"

"Smarter!"

"Faster!"

"Smarter!"

"Faster!"

"Stronger!"

"Cooler!"

"Stronger!"

"Cooler! Idiot!"

"Am not! Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"**SHUT UP!**

The twins immediately stopped arguing and sweat dropped, while the others sighed in relief.

Unfortunately the universe hated them, the millenium items started to glow, Michelle and Katie groaned, but took a deep breath nonetheless.

_**B-b-better in stereo**_

_**B-b-better in stereo**_

_I'm up with the sunshine_ _(let's go!)_

_I lace up my high-tops_ _(oh, no!)_

_Slam dunk, ready or not_

_**Yeah, show me what you got**_

_I'm under the spotlight (__holler__)_

_I dare you, come on and follow_

_You dance to your own beat_

_**I'll sing the melody**_

_When you say "__Yeah__", I say "No"_

_When you say_ _"Stop", __all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

_You (__you__) the other half of me (__me__)_

_The half I'll never be-e_

_The half that drives me crazy_

_You_ _(you) the other half of __me_ _(me)_

_The half I'll always need_ _(need)_

_We both know_

_We're better in stereo_

_**B-b-better in stereo**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**B-b-better in stereo**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_And when we're together (__oh yeah__)_

_In sweet harmony, oh so rare_

_If we could just agree,_

_**We would go major league**_

_When you say __"Yeah",__I say "No"_

_When you say __"Stop"__, all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

_You __(you)__the other half of me_ _(me)_

_The half I'll never be-e_

_The half that drives me crazy_

_You_ _(you) __the other half of me_ _(me)_

_The half I'll always need __(need)_

_We both know_

_We're better in stereo_

They paused, the others were surprised by their voices but then they realized something- they were related! Joey and Seto were together! Huh, looks like '_PuppyShipping'_ is true, yay! But the others, lets just say they were shocked, mad, nervous, or all three.

_You say "It's wrong", I say "It's right"_

_You say "It's black", I say "It's white"_

_You take a left and I take a right_

_But at the end of the day we both know_

_**We're better...**_

_You (__you__) the other half of me (__me__)_

_The half I'll never be-e_

_The half that drives me crazy_

_You (__you__) the other half of me (__me__)_

_The half I'll always need (__need__)_

_We both know_

_We're better in stereo_

_**B-b-better in stereo**_

_**Better in stereo**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Better in stereo**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Better in stereo (B-b-better in stereo)**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**Better in stereo**_

* * *

HAHA! END OF CHAPTER!

See ya guys next time, love you all-***BANG!***

_**HAHAHA!**_

REVIEW!


	6. Umm, gotta go!

Michelle glared at them, "Not a word, got it- good." She said plainly, they immediately nodded, not wanting to anger her more.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Aww, come on, I know you liked it, admit it!" She commanded. They past gang sweat dropped, but, to their surprise, she smiled and said, "Only my sister would know me so well."

"Wait! You're saying that me and the mutt had….you know." Seto said, Joey glared at him. "HEY! I ain't no mutt!"

"You're a puppy." The future gang of girls said. Joey sputtered, while Seto smirked, until the girls said the next thing, "And Seto's the dragon." Now it was his turn to sputter, while the other smirked.

Alex sighed, "Well, to make it easier, we're just gonna be blunt." She turned to Yugi, "You're my mother," Then to Yami, "and you're my father." She said to them, while they were blushing, and shocked.

Sandy held her girlfriend's hand, and turned towards the Marik, "You're my mom," Then Malik, "and you're my dad. Deal with it." She shrugged, what was the big deal?

Sam rolled her eyes and sat next to Bakura, she leaned on him, "You sir, are my father, and you" She turned to Ryou, still leaning on Bakura, "Are my mother." She snuggled up to her dad, she missed how he used to hold her as a little girl, so now she could do it without any consequences.

Katie and Michelle turned towards Seto, "You're our dad," they looked at Joey, "And you're our mom." Both girls couldn't help but giggle at their faces-they wouldn't trade them for the world! Kind of hard to do since they already got it….

"Is it over?" Came Ally's voice, she and Chris peaked out to from behind the tree.

Sam smirked, "Not with your luck." She said to the two, they paled and tried to run, but Sandy made them halt with her rod, "Payback time." She said.

She made them sit next to their parents, then let them go. "Now tell them." she ordered, the girls sighed, "So close!" Chris said to the other girl, Ally nodded, if only they had waited another minute….

Chris looked at Duke "You are my mother." Then looked at Triston "You are my father." Ally looked at Mai, "You're my mom." She turned to Serenity, "And you're my mama."

"WAIT!" Tristan yelled, "You mean to tell me WE" He gestured to Duke and himself, "Are together! We don't even like boys! I think….

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. But," She paused for dramatic effect, "I wouldn't trade your faces for anything in the world!" She finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, but, umm, uh-we gotta go! See ya guys! Love you!" Ally kissed Mia and Serenity on the cheek and ran for the hills.

Chris cleared her throat, "As much as I would _love_ to stay and chat, my fathers are going to be worried sick, bye!" She hugged Tristan and Duke, then took off after her friend.

"Huh." Was all anyone could say.

* * *

Sorry! I know I've been missing for a while, but if you review I will update faster! I'm also working on another story for the movie "Carrie" Well, gotta go, I'm always in class! Stay awesome! Peace out Bros!~Shattered22


End file.
